


eternity (24 hours)

by a_kiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Noya, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_kiwi/pseuds/a_kiwi
Summary: Yaku’s favorite time of day is seven p.m., on the dot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday our fantastic libero from Karasuno, Nishinoya Yuu!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~ok so it's not his bday for like, 14 more hours for me but i just wanted to post this already~~
> 
>  
> 
> So, enjoy a fairly short yakunoya fluff in celebration!! ~~because this ship gets very little recognition and it's soooo cute~~

Yaku’s favorite time of day is seven p.m., on the dot. The sun is setting beyond the window of his dorm, casting an orange glow on his textbooks and homework from university. Only fifteen minutes before, he made instant-ramen, and he feels refreshed despite the thought that he should really eat healthier for volleyball. Practice ended a few hours ago, and the fatigue of that has already passed, even though he can feel his eyes begin to droop. And he avoids thinking about class tomorrow morning ( _ why _ in the world did he take a morning class, anyway?).

But those reasons are nothing compared to the fact that at seven p.m. sharp, he  _ always  _ receives a Skype call from Noya.

“Morisuke-kun!” His voice rings out of Yaku’s speakers, grinning as usual with his hair wet and dripping water onto his shirt and curling around his face, his camera shaking as he adjusts his laptop on his thighs. Yaku can’t resist a smile (he discovers that whenever he’s looking at Noya, he’s smiling), and he gives a small wave with his left hand as he scribbles something down on his paper with the pen in his right. Figures he might as well do  _ something _ because he knows the calls with Noya never end and he doesn’t ever want them to.

“Hey, Noya-san. How was your day?” Yaku asks. It’s kind of tradition now, to talk about their days, as if they were an old, married couple. Maybe a part of him wishes that they were.

He watches Noya’s eyes widen ever so slightly on the screen and he takes a deep breath before launching into his intricate, full-fledged answer, like always. “Today, during morning practice, Daichi-san and Suga-san and Asahi-san all came back to visit, and all the first years were so scared of them! But by the end of practice, they were all pushing around Asahi-san! Chikara had to scare them straight! Oh, and I totally wasn’t listening to today’s literature lecture. Tried to get the notes off Ryuu but he only had like, two sentences. Have a test next Monday in that class but I’m sure I’ll be fine. Then afternoon practice came around and one of the first years wasn’t looking and Shouyou hit him in the face with a spike! Ukai-san got really mad and sent them to the nurse’s. But I think they’re all okay now. And we got a date for Golden Week! It starts on the 22nd! You’ll be there, right?”

Noya’s detailed account of his day is always a journey, and it takes Yaku a few moments to let it all sink in. Then he smiles again and says, “Of course.”

“How was your day, Morisuke-kun?” Noya asks.

Yaku chuckles. “Not as interesting as yours. Classes were long and boring and I have tons of homework, and practice was taxing as always.” He writes something else down, but his mind isn’t really learning the information. Noya messes with his backpack for a second.

“I don’t really want to do homework,” he sighs.

“It’s a Friday,” Yaku points out. “You have all weekend.”

Noya gasps. “You’re right!” He says, then he throws his laptop onto his bed and slides up on it. He pulls a blanket over his shoulder, and stares at his screen, at Yaku.

“How much homework do you have?” He asks Yaku, voice muffled by blanket. Noya’s eyes are golden in the light from the lamp he has turned on.

“I have to read this chapter and take notes.” Yaku explains. “Well, I don’t really have to take notes. I just understand it better that way.” Though he really isn’t paying too much attention to the words he writes, now that Noya’s home.

“You’re so smart!” Yaku can see the tip of Noya’s grin from behind the blanket, and he rubs the back of his neck.

“I guess,” he shrugs. “It’s just university.”

“Still…” Noya flips over to his back, staring up at the ceiling. His eyelashes are kind of long, Yaku notices. “It’s university, y’know? You made it in there through the entrance exams. I’m going to have to rely on volleyball for a scholarship. So you’re really smart, Morisuke-kun. I’m lucky to be dating you!”

Yaku’s heart does a backflip when he says that, and his cheeks have to be red at this point. They’re probably going to dye themselves red sometime with all of Noya’s cute compliments. (He thinks he can deal with it, especially for Noya.)

“Thanks,” Yaku says, smiling. He’s not sure what else to say. Noya’s staring at him, watching him. He does it a lot. His eyes flick around quickly, taking in the sight of Yaku’s face like it’s a volleyball play to memorize and repeat. Yaku gets a sliver more of his homework completed. He still has roughly half the chapter left to read, but he doesn’t have classes on the weekends. He glances up at Noya, then closes the book and shoves his papers aside on his desk. Noya’s eyes light up.

“I’m all yours.” Yaku says.

  
  
  


_ 11:59. _

Yaku’s watching the clock. Noya’s been talking about this video game that he and Ryuu finished last weekend for the past twenty minutes. He’s giving a heavy description of the plot, and Yaku doesn’t really have the heart to interrupt him when he’s on a roll. But the clock ticks to 12:00- October 10th, to be exact. (It’s hard for Yaku to believe that they had been talking for five hours, now. But Noya’s Skype calls have already wedged their way into his daily schedule, even if he gets no sleep at all, ever.)

“Happy birthday, Noya-san.” Yaku says, cutting Noya off. But it’s okay. The huge grin spreading on Noya’s face is enough to show him that. “You’re eighteen now, right?” He asks.

“Wow. Yeah, I am.” He mutters, voice quiet with awe. “Thank you, Morisuke-kun!” Then, his voice explodes with its usual excitement. “It’s been eighteen years!” Noya yawns, letting his eyes fall closed and his head to rest against his pillow.

“Yuu?” A voice calls, from Noya’s end. It’s his mom, Yaku can recognize quickly, because this has happened tons of times before. Noya’s door opens, and his mom peeks her head in- she’s short, like her son, and her hair is shoulder-length, dark brown, and eyes sparkling with life even though she’s over forty already. It’s an appearance Yaku can’t forget, since it reminds him so much of Noya. “Happy birthday, honey. But don’t you think you should let Morisuke get some sleep? He’s a university student, after all. And you don’t want to be tired for tomorrow, anyways.” Her voice is gentle.

“Thank you, Nishinoya-san.” Yaku says, and she smiles. Noya glances from his mom back to Yaku, then nods.

“Okay, then, Okaa-san. Goodnight. Love you.” Noya says the words as if he’s said them a million times before, but all of the meaning is still there as it was when he first uttered them.

“Love you too, Yuu. And that goes to you, too, Morisuke.” Nishinoya-san closes the door as she leaves, then Noya stares at Yaku for another moment.

“Alright. I guess I’ll go to sleep, now.” Noya says. Yaku knows he doesn’t really want to end the call. Neither of them really do.

“Yep. Me too.”

“Night, Morisuke-kun.” Noya pauses. “Love you.” He’s grinning.

Yaku smiles. “Love you, too.” His mouse pointer hovers over the ‘End Call’ button, but he doesn’t click it just yet.

“I’ll text you tomorrow morning.” Noya promises.

“Me too.”

“Okay. I’m hanging up for real.”

“So will I.”

After a minute, Noya is the one to press the button, and Yaku’s dorm room is filled with a dreary silence. The moments right after the call ends is always the hardest. It reminds Yaku of how he can’t just reach out and touch Noya’s hands or his cheek or his neck, he can’t just pull him closer and kiss him. It reminds him of the first and currently the only time that they had- back at the training camp with the other Tokyo schools when Yaku was still in high school, his third year. It was quick, behind the building, before Karasuno left. When their relationship started. And almost a year later, it had become endless Skype calls, and the distance prevented them from anything further.

Yaku powers off his computer and trudges to bed, the tips of his fingers ghosting over his lips, trying to remember what it had felt like.

  
  
  


He wakes up slowly.

It’s another one of his lazy mornings, Yaku thinks to himself, as he searches for his phone that’s lodged somewhere in his bed. He can feel it buzzing next to his thigh, and a moment later he frees it from the grasp of the bed sheets. Someone’s calling him. He answers, without looking at the contact, and turns the phone on speaker.

“Hello?” Yaku asks, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, Morisuke-kun!” It’s Noya, he realizes quickly. Of course, hours of listening to his voice every day helps. “Um, I was just wondering, and this is for no particular reason at all, but… where’s your dorm?”

“My dorm…?” Yaku mumbles, sitting up. “Oh, it’s on the second floor. Number 212. It’s one of the one-person dorms.” Then a thought strikes him. “You’re not in Tokyo, are you?”

“Twenty minutes!” Noya says, avoiding the question. The call ends.

Yaku stares at the time on his phone. It’s 10:24, on October 10th.

He lays back down on his bed, phone clutched in his hand.

These are going to be the longest twenty minutes of his life.

  
  
  


Yaku’s heart races when the clock reaches 10:44. One second later, he hears knocking at his door. He doesn’t know how his university let Noya just walk right in, but frankly, he doesn’t care.

He opens the door with ease.

(His heart almost stops.)

Just like Yaku thought, Noya’s standing there. Despite looking tired, his eyes are as bright as usual, sparkling like tiny stars. He’s smiling. His hands are shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans, and his hair isn’t even spiked up. The blonde part falls over his nose.

“Surprise, Morisuke-kun.” He says.

It’s like a dream, having Noya here and in front of him for the first time since the training camp. Yaku reaches out, and touches Noya’s hand to make sure that he's  _ not  _ dreaming. And in one swift motion, Noya steps inside, shuts the door, and kisses Yaku.

And then it’s like he’s taken back all the way to the training camp, when they were behind the building, the soft breeze on their faces and bodies close. Yaku’s arms are around Noya’s waist, and Noya’s behind Yaku’s neck.

Noya pulls back, sliding some of his hair behind his ear. They’re still holding each other. “Okaa-san let me take a train down here,” he explains. “I just really wanted to see you on my birthday.”

Yaku smiles. “It’s like a birthday present for me, too.”

Noya laughs ( _ god _ does it sound amazing in person), and Yaku pulls him into a tight hug. Noya is warm (how long has Yaku gone without hugging someone like this?), and he smells of the outdoors- freedom, fresh grass and large trees, expansive (He could smell it forever). Yaku feels Noya’s nose press into the side of his neck, and puffs of air against skin.

“I missed you.” Noya says, even though they had seen each other’s face for almost every day since last year. “I really, really, really did.”

“You idiot,” Yaku mumbles into his hair. “You have school to go to.”

“It’s a Saturday.” (Noya laughs again.)

“And you have homework.”

“I’ll find the time.”

“I  _ never _ see you do homework.” Yaku points out. “And we Skype at least four hours a day. After which we both go to sleep-”

“Who ever said I go to sleep after the calls?” (He can feel Noya beginning to giggle.)

Yaku punches his back weakly. He’s in a tough position to actually do any damage to Noya, and he also doesn’t really wish to hurt him. “How early do you wake up?”

“Five.”

Yaku pulls away from Noya’s arms, and holds his shoulders at arm’s length. Noya’s obviously trying not to laugh, but Yaku stares him in the eyes, completely serious. “You need sleep, Noya-san.”

“I manage.”

Yaku sighs, and falls onto the couch in the living room of his dorm. (Only now does he realize that he’s still wearing pajamas. He doesn’t really care.) Noya slides up next to him, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

“It’s your birthday.” Yaku says. “What do you want to do today?”

Noya shrugs, looking up at Yaku, his eyes shining. (They’re always shining, Yaku comes to realize.) “Well, I kind of wanted to hang around with you. But we could go out, somewhere.”

“Where?”

“I dunno. Into Tokyo, I guess. Walking through it would be cool.”

Yaku laughs. “You’re talking as if I know where I’m going out there. I only leave this place to go to classes, then I come back. We’re going to get  _ so _ lost.”

Noya grins. His hands tug at Yaku’s. They’re surprisingly soft, and small, and warm. Their fingers lace together as if they’d done it a million times before.

“Let’s do it.” He whispers.

  
  
  


They leave not even ten minutes later.

And by thirty, they’re already lost, far away from Yaku’s university. Both of their phones are on about half battery, so if they want to use them to get back, they have to be careful not to drain it excessively. But otherwise, they’re completely and totally okay. (Yaku’s still just a broke university student, but they have a decent amount of yen between them.)

Tokyo is a crowd of people and places. Yaku’s never really been this far into the city, and Noya’s never come to Tokyo except for the sparse training camps dotted throughout his high-school life, so they’re kind of just wandering around, window-shopping and strolling into the occasional store. It’s easy for Yaku to tell that this kind of thing is rare for Noya, and he loves it. The way his eyes light up with wonder at every little thing in the city is plenty to show it. Their hands slip together without either of them really noticing it, as natural as it was back on the couch in Yaku’s dorm.

They’re still walking around some time after they left when Noya abruptly pulls Yaku into a building. The cold feeling of air conditioning washes over them as Yaku’s mind reels to understand the events that took place in a matter of moments. Noya gasps, a little.

“Wow,” he mumbles as takes a few steps in the small interior. Despite the crowd of the streets, this shop is rather sparsely populated. A girl at the counter on the far back wall smiles at them, and there really aren’t many other customers there. “An omamori shop!”

Yaku chuckles, and checks out the success talismans located next to the door. Noya slides up next to him and pretends to be interested in them, too.

“I’ve never been to one of these before, but my parents have given me a few of the charms,” Noya explains, whispering. “And I’ve seen girls at my school with a pink couple one.”

“Do you want us to get matching couple omamori.” Yaku deadpans.

“Glad you caught on, Morisuke-kun!” And Noya, with a squeeze of Yaku’s hand, turns and rushes to the love omamori section while Yaku stays behind.

“You’re paying for it,” he mutters under his breath, but Noya’s already picking the charms out, aisles away.

  
  
  


“Did you ask the girl why there’s an omamori shop that’s not located by a temple?”

Noya nods his head slightly, bringing a french fry to his mouth. “She said that shop was next to one, but they weren’t getting much business and opened one up in the city.” He eats the french fry. Yaku feels the couple’s charm, burning in his right pocket. (He doesn’t want to admit he blushes when he thinks about it. He also never really knew he was one for sappy romance until he dated Noya, but hey, life’s full of firsts.)

They had stopped at a quaint restaurant about thirty minutes ago, sometime after they had left the omamori shop. Yaku pulls his phone to to check the time- it’s almost three, already- and he sets it on his leg. Noya sits across from him, on the other side of the booth, and his feet kick Yaku’s lightly.

“Is there any chance I can just stay in Tokyo?” He asks, grinning. Yaku shakes his head.

“You have school, dummy.” He kicks Noya’s feet back, playfully.

“Yeah. It’ll be over in April, though.” Noya shrugs. “I want to find a university near yours. And as much as I’d love being on the same team as you, we both couldn’t play at the same time, so… I’ll just look nearby. And maybe we could live together, still?”

“You still have six months of high school left,” Yaku reminds him. “ _ And _ you have school on Monday. I won’t let you miss any.”

“But I don’t  _ want _ to go,” Noya whines, grinning.

“You have volleyball practice. And don’t forget training for Golden Week, I won’t show if you’re lousy.” Yaku teases.

“Fine. I’ll work my hardest. But tomorrow’s a weekend, too, Morisuke-kun. No school.”

“Doesn’t Karasuno practice on Saturdays, too?”

Noya shoves more french fries into his mouth. “Maybe.”

“Are you skipping practice, Noya-san?” Yaku’s feet are on top of Noya’s, who’s avoiding his gaze now. Noya mumbles something indistinguishable with food in his mouth.

“It’s for good reason,” he answers, smiling sheepishly at Yaku.

(Yaku hides his blush behind his hands.)

  
  
  


Noya’s phone dies soon after they leave the restaurant. The sky grows orange, and somehow the streets of Tokyo get even more crowded as they walk through it.

“Shouldn’t we be heading back, soon?” Yaku asks. (He has to practically yell it through the noise, despite the fact that Noya’s standing right next to him.) “You need to get on your train back to Miyagi.”

Noya shakes his head. “I’ll catch the latest one. Don’t want to waste any time.”

“Noya-san,” Yaku starts.

“We never see each other. I just wanted some time with you.” He looks up at Yaku, eyes bright and sincere. He feels Noya’s hand squeeze his own. “I took one of the earliest trains to get here, and now I want to take the latest one. Because we only ever talk over video screens. It’s not as much fun as getting to see you. In person.”

“I know,” Yaku sighs. “But you have a life. Don’t let me consume it.”

“Just for the rest of today.” Noya says. “Then I’ll leave, I’ll do my homework, I’ll practice volleyball. So I can move here with you.”

Yaku knocks their shoulders together. “That’s more like it.” Noya smiles.

“It’s my birthday, anyways.”

“I guess I can’t argue with that.”

  
  
  


Yaku’s phone dies once the sky grows dark. They’re in convenience store, Noya’s at the counter buying them two Gari-Gari Kuns, and Yaku’s near the back trying not to cuss aloud when the screen goes black. It had been on five percent for the last ten minutes- he even turned it on low power and the brightness all the way down. Now they were stuck somewhere in Tokyo, far away from Yaku’s university with nothing to guide them back.

They exit the store, Noya already halfway done with his popsicle and about to hand Yaku’s over when he breaks the news that they might be stuck in Tokyo, unless they can remember the way back.

“What do you mean your phone died, Morisuke-kun?” Noya asks, frowning around his popsicle. “I thought you haven’t been using it.”

“I haven’t, but when Kuroo keeps calling me a million times a minute, it dies.” Yaku mutters. “He left thirty two voicemails. Thirty two.”

“The last train leaves at ten something, tonight.” Noya notes. “Maybe we can make it back by then…?”

“I have no idea where my university is from here. If we could find a library, maybe I could find a computer and pull up a map, or something, but I didn’t see any libraries.” Yaku thinks aloud. “We’re probably just going to have to backtrack.”

“I think I remember where the omamori shop was,” Noya says. “If we can get there, then we can probably make it all the way back.”

“Lead the way.” Yaku nods, plucking his popsicle from Noya’s hands before he can eat it.

  
  
  


Yaku isn’t totally sure how much time had passed, but they find the omamori shop later. Noya tells him that it’s just a short walk in one direction back to Yaku’s university, but the moon is high in the sky, and both of them are already feeling exhausted. And once the streets become familiar to Yaku, they break into a run for his dorm.

In all honesty, he doesn’t want Noya to leave yet, and he doesn’t think Noya wants to leave, either. But that’s what’s best for them. They enter campus and slow to a fast walk, and a moment later Yaku’s pulling the door open to his room and they’re both collapsing on the couch, panting, legs aching from walking around all day.

“What time is it?” Noya asks.

Yaku pulls the carm out of his pocket and sets it on a nearby table. “Plug in your phone and see. Charger’s in the bedroom.”

Noya pulls himself up reluctantly and shuffles to find it. A few minutes later, Yaku’s breaths have evened out, and fatigue settles in.

“It’s eleven.” Noya calls, voice unusually calm. “I’ve missed the train.”

“What?”

“Yeah.” He combes back in, and sits down on the couch next to Yaku. “I missed it.”

Yaku shakes his head. “I don’t have a car, I can’t take you back. And I don’t know anyone that has one.”

Noya pauses.

“Let me stay here tonight.” He says.

Yaku shrugs. “Well, you have nowhere else to go. You missed your train.”

“I’m sorry,” Noya laughs.

(They both know he really isn’t.)

“Can I use your shower?” Noya asks.

“Whatever you want, disappointment.” Yaku says with a smirk, standing up. Noya kicks lightly at his leg, but misses.

“Hey, you can’t call me cute couple nicknames until you’ve kissed me at least five times.” Noya laughs. “I don’t make the rules.”

Yaku turns, cups Noya’s cheeks and kisses him on the lips three times, quickly. Then he grabs Noya’s hand and pulls him off the couch.

“Enjoy your shower, disappointment.” He slips into his bedroom, grabbing some clothes that look like Noya could fit into them. (They’re pretty much the same size, anyways.) He throws them at Noya before he enters the bathroom, then the door shuts and Yaku can hear the shower running a moment later. Yaku changes, too, and collapses on his bed.

He didn’t even realize that he fell asleep until Noya pokes him awake, hair wet from the shower. The lights are off.

“Hey. Where can I sleep?” He asks.

Yaku sits up and scoots over to the wall. He grabs Noya’s hand and pulls him onto the bed. “Here, dummy.” (Noya smells like Yaku’s shampoo.)

“You need five more kisses to unlock that cute couple nickname.” Noya says.

“I thought you said I needed at least five for all couple nicknames?” Yaku mumbles sleepily as Noya cuddles up to his side.

“I’m charging extra now.”

Yaku slides his arm around Noya’s shoulders. “You know very well I’m just a broke college student. There should be a discount.”

“No discount for broke college students.”

“Fine then. I’ll just have to write a check.”

Noya laughs tiredly. “Do you even know how to write a check?”

“Nope,” Yaku says.

Noya sighs, visibly content, and his arms wrap around Yaku’s side. There’s noise outside the window of crickets chirping, and the loud thumping noises of a faraway party at someone’s dorm rooms away.

“Night,” Noya whispers.

“Night.” Yaku whispers back.

  
  
  


The morning flies by all too fast.

They wake up around eight, to Nishinoya-san frantically calling Noya’s phone. (Yaku had to explain how they were completely responsible all night and nothing bad happened; Noya was somehow sleeping through all of it.) And when Noya wakes up, they make breakfast together in Yaku’s extremely small kitchen, and neither mentions the fact that Noya has to leave very, very soon. They cuddle on the couch for what feels like ages. (But it’s really only thirty minutes.)

“I have volleyball practice this afternoon.” Yaku brings up.

“Oh.” Noya says. “Could I come?”

Yaku sighs into Noya’s hair, running his fingers through it. “Coach doesn’t like outsiders. And your mother sounded like she really wanted you home as soon as possible.”

“Oh.” Noya repeats. “I don’t want to leave.” (His voice is quieter.)

“I don’t want you to, either.” Yaku covers Noya’s hand with his own and squeezes it. “But you’ll have to eventually.”

“I don’t want to go back to only seeing your face on my laptop screen.” (His breath hitches like he’s about to cry.)

“I have a break coming up. A full week. I’ll come to Miyagi.” Yaku talks fast, trying his best to cheer Noya up. “We’ll have a week, I promise. It’s mid-November. Can you hold on until then?” He hugs Noya, his back pressing to his chest.

Noya nods. “Y-yeah. I can do that.”

“And not to mention Golden Week.” Yaku chuckles. “Although we won’t really be alone there. But we’ll be together.”

“Yeah.” Noya smiles, squeezing Yaku’s hand in return. “I’ll see you then, too.”

“Do you want to go to the train station?” Yaku asks.

Noya reaches for his phone on the table beside the couch, and flicks the power button. The time reads 10:20.

“Yeah.” He answers. “I’ll go change.”

  
  
  


Five minutes later, Noya walks into the living room of Yaku’s dorm, slipping his phone into his back pocket. Yaku holds his hand on the doorknob, but he doesn’t open it yet.

“You’re ready to go?” He asks, and Noya pulls at the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

“I guess.” Noya says. He looks up at Yaku, then takes a deep breath and steps forward, and Yaku doesn’t register what he’s doing until Noya’s arms are behind Yaku’s neck and he’s kissing him, again. It’s slower than when Noya had first arrived, slower than the first time at the training camp last year. (Yaku loves it.)

And in a moment, they’ve pulled apart again. Noya taps his right pocket. “I have my charm.” (There’s a slight pink on his cheeks, but Yaku doesn’t mention it.)

Yaku smiles. “Okay then. Let’s go.”

The walk to the train station is short. It’s only a small distance away- fifteen minutes out of Yaku’s university. They’re silent the whole time, but their hands link together, and really that’s the only kind of communication they can muster at the moment.

There’s few people at the station. They drop hands so Noya can buy his ticket to Miyagi at the counter; a tired employee hands over a slip of paper. Noya and Yaku continue to walk through the station, the fact that Noya would leave in a few minutes looming over them.

They stop at the gate to the train. No one’s around, and even the train itself is unpopulated. Yaku can’t go any further, he doesn’t have a ticket.

“Well,” Noya says, turning around to face Yaku. (He’s smiling, a little. Lips turned up at the edges.)

“Well.” Yaku replies. “I’ll miss you.”

“Me too.”

“You should get going.”

“I should.”

“See you around.”

“Yeah.”

Noya’s about to go through the gates, but he hesitates. Yaku pulls him forward, a quick peck on the lips. (He doesn’t allow himself anything more.)

“Love you.” Yaku says.

“Love you, too.”

“I’ll see you at Golden Week.” (Yaku’s just dragging it out, at this point.)

“See you then.”

Noya squeezes Yaku’s hands and drops them, turning towards the gate. And with a final smile he walks through.

(Yaku leaves.)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, it feels so nice to post something on here again! Unfortunately, my monster of a 45k word yakunoya fantasy au is sapping all of my writing time (and free time, lol). If you're wondering about updates on that, I'm probably going to finish it within a month, give or take. I just... keep changing the ending... and making it longer...
> 
> So, yeah, expect that sometime early November. I can't write very often anymore, because of school and loads of homework ( not to mention I have five tests this week!!!!! r i p ) but I try my best to get stuff done. I mean, I wrote this all in just a week.
> 
> Thanks for your support! (And I hope I opened some people's eyes to yakunoya!)


End file.
